


如何品尝成熟草莓

by Shisenn



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisenn/pseuds/Shisenn
Summary: 莲西/OOC/私设有，自嗨产物/描写直接，注意避雷成人式的夜晚当然要做成年人的事情啦！
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Kawanishi Takumi
Kudos: 12





	如何品尝成熟草莓

20岁的川西拓実这天在家人的陪伴下度过了隆重的成人式，到了晚上才匆匆与队友们会合。  
JO1的成员已在包间里等候多时，当身着和服的川西出现，全员都爆发出一阵欢呼：  
“川西拓実，恭喜你成年了！”  
作为庆祝的主角，川西理所当然地被其他年长的成员灌了些酒。  
川尻莲只是参与了单独祝福的那一次碰杯，他平常说话的语调本就温和，对川西更是温柔得不像话。当着大家的面，川尻莲所念出的祝福语是准备了许久的、字字情真意切，川西听得有几分不好意思，朝莲点点头的同时举杯，望着莲笑起来微眯的眼睛，以为是酒精的作用才让他感到脸上滚烫，殊不知自己耳朵早已泛了潮红。

不过除了川西之外，大概也没有人会知道，看上去笑得最人畜无害的家伙，在床上的动作却一点都不含糊。  
就像现在这样。

借着奔波劳累的借口，在后续的庆祝环节中提前早退的今日主角在好友的陪同下先回到了宿舍。其他成员只当是放假了想要玩个尽兴，继续以庆祝为名义开始毫无顾忌地放松。  
川尻莲刷开了房间的门，有些费劲地搀着神智不那么清醒的川西拓実坐到床上，把肩上搭着的川西的手轻轻放回去。  
川西拓実沾上床立刻往后倒去，他闭着眼没说什么话，手却扯了川尻莲的袖子没有放开。  
“等一等，”川尻莲对这个依赖他的举动很受用，语气放得更柔地解释道：“我只是去锁门。”  
川西拓実迷迷糊糊间听懂了，嘴里嘟囔了一声快点过来嘛。  
原来他醉的时候会毫不顾忌地撒娇啊，川尻莲忍不住盯着他绯红的脸笑出声来。平常的川西总是保有几分自己的矜持，虽然不是没有这样的时候，但这样全然坦诚而不因害羞慌张掩饰的样子，实在是可爱得紧。  
川尻莲俯身探过来，胳膊枕在川西的腋下以支撑身体的重量。他用细长的手指撩开粘连在川西拓実眼睛前的发丝，酒精的作用使他出了些汗，指节浅浅地擦过都能感受到肌肤炽热的温度。这样近的距离下，莲能感觉到他带着酒味的呼吸拍打在自己脸上。  
川西拓実感受到身体被熟悉的气息占据，有些费力地睁开眼睛，看清来人后不自觉地轻喘了几声。  
莲开始吻他，吻的每一下都很轻，绵密地落在川西拓実的鼻尖、眼角和眉心。川西环住莲的脖颈来回应莲，莲捧起那张怎样也看不够的脸，却被川西先凑上来吻了。两瓣唇开始只是蜻蜓点水般轻触，逐渐发展到相互摘取，莲衔着拓実的下唇，舌头深入其中与之纠缠。莲的技巧总是很好，连深吻都给予拓実适当的时间喘气，以便投入下一次更沉溺的吻中。  
两人嘴里正交换彼此的汁液，莲的手也没有放过如此暧昧的时机，顺着腰际滑下，最终停在宽大的灰色衬裤中央。  
拓実已然硬得有些胀了。  
“再亲我一次。”川尻莲说，尾音不自觉上翘。他恶作剧似的一下一下地抚摸拓実的性器，隔着布料也能感受到他的胀大。这使得他身下的人微微皱眉，又含着一种期盼的目光向他吻来。  
“莲……”夹杂着低低的喘息，拓実维持着搂抱的姿势微微坐起，好让阴部贴得莲更近。他全然投入地吞吐舌尖，莲在亲吻中的手暂时放过拓実的性器，先替他解开袴上的绳子。  
没花多少功夫，拓実的阴茎便完全暴露在空气中。  
或许是有些冷，或许也是害羞，川西拓実不禁发出“嘶”的气音，别过脸不愿去看自己的下身，脸蛋上飞起一片云霞。  
不过他还是乖巧地配合莲调整姿势，邀约似的大张着双腿，整个人跨坐在川尻莲的腿根。尽管同他面对面的莲投来的眼神如水般动情，但他能感受到川尻莲抵着他后穴的硬挺。  
于是他主动拉开莲裤子上的拉链，将他的性器也放出来。  
川尻莲表面上仍是温柔地对他笑着，手并不安分地抚上拓実膨胀又泛红的肉棒，上下套弄间使它的前端分泌出更多的透明汁液。  
“takumi，很想要是吗？”莲加快了手上的速度，侧头含住拓実的耳垂悄声说道。  
川西拓実一开始还不愿轻易叫出声，在莲揉弄囊袋的时候便丢盔卸甲，放弃了最后的抵抗，任由各种桃色的喘息从口中泄出。  
莲全心全意地观察着拓実不断起反应的身体，发觉他因纵情而微微皱起的眉眼也很好看。  
这时候他也没觉得不好意思了，相当自然地用温热的手回握住莲的阴茎，莲牵引着、教他如何触摸凸起形成的弯沟，或是轻擦中间的细缝，那才是抚慰龟头的最佳技巧。  
川尻莲的手很大，骨节分明而修长，盖住拓実的手进行操弄的时候，如同是一起在为彼此服务。肉柱相碰的微响、难以抑制的低喘声源于两人不断起伏的胸膛，恋人眼中的情欲终于在整个房间蔓延开来。  
他们都让对方射了，随着手里淌过一阵暖流，莲舒服得轻咬拓実的嘴唇，让他只得发出呜咽的几个音节，这样的叫声未免太让人着迷。末了，莲那性器的顶端仿佛还不满足似的颤动，滴下的水连同精液弄得床上一片狼藉。当然他们没时间顾及，川尻莲又用沾了白浊的手擦向川西拓実的会阴，一双眼里满是情欲。  
“背过来吧。”  
川西拓実咬咬唇，听话地转身，挺起圆翘的屁股对着莲又逐渐高昂起来的阴茎。此时他的穴口微张，似乎内部分泌出了不少体液。但川尻莲感受得到他的紧张，尽管已经不是第一次了，依然体贴地拿出润滑液，从一指的程度进行开扩。  
果然很紧，莲的手指被吸附在肠壁上，不知是不是主人的紧张导致的。他慢下来，另一只手掀开羽织，来回抚摸拓実的渗出汗的滚烫背肌：“别怕，你太紧了，放轻松些。”  
川西拓実沉沉地嗯了一声，气息仍然散乱不堪。莲不再一味的深探，他又摸向拓実的性器，似乎是这样能分散些注意力。在莲的熟练的逗弄下，他感受到包裹指尖的力度削弱了些，便适时地继续插入多一根手指来。  
两根、三根，很快穴口就被拓展出适合插入的宽度，莲扶着前端已经黏糊起来的阴茎在入口处在蹭弄了几下。  
“takumi的腰很窄啊。”  
“嗯？”正被这句话分神的川西拓実，被川尻莲扶着腰，整根挺了进去。  
有些吃紧，两个人都感受到了。但是川西并没有感到预想中那样的疼痛，或许是莲的前戏十分到位的缘故。他在这种方面就特别狡猾，川西想着，本有点晕乎的头脑很快就被层层拍来的快感搅得更加不清醒，稳定的冲撞将他享受的呻吟徐徐拖出。  
川尻莲总是对力度把握得恰到好处，他也熟知怎样的角度最能挑动拓実体内敏感的一点。他抽动的频率和低吼几乎同步，薄薄肌肉下的髋骨与臀部的软肉不断碰撞，发出让人面红耳赤的声响。  
“再快点……”拓実的呢喃几乎微不可闻，莲仅剩的理智拼凑起几个音节得知那是是允许他尽情放纵的渴望。他几乎整根抽出出，逼得穴肉紧紧地黏附在他的龟头处，不由得发出闷哼，又全部没入，直指那令拓実瘫软的一点。反复地摩擦与贯通，彼此在欲望的攀升中熟练掌握了双方的节奏。一对年轻的肉体因对方的挑拨和接纳而情绪高涨，最终又再次于欢愉的顶峰宣泄而出。  
抽气、喘息和交合处晃荡的水声夹杂在一起，奏成昏黄灯光下原始欲望的乐章。

“辛苦了，恭喜你成年啊。虽然之前你二十岁的时候，没能及时送上的祝福很可惜，但接下来关于三十岁、四十岁的祝福，我一次都不会缺席。”  
“你已经说过很多次了，我知道啦。”交欢过后，川尻莲细心地帮拓実洗净了身体，他们躺在新换的床单上，相视一笑，又拥吻起来。

草莓常被用来指代川西拓実，而只有川尻莲知道，怎样的姿势品尝草莓最为多汁可口。  
特别是，20岁成人式的夜晚，那颗最成熟不过的草莓。


End file.
